


Should've known better than to breed

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, picking a name for a child, pregnant!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wakes up feeling sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've known better than to breed

**Author's Note:**

> i got the ideas from the following posts on tumblr: [ hannigram sims ](http://berlynn-wohl.tumblr.com/post/126348939678/yes-will-decided-to-send-the-alien-baby-to-live) and [this prompt](http://black-glitterz.tumblr.com/post/126928712972/hannibal-waking-up-to-all-the-dogs-lying-on-top-of)

Will wakes up when he shifts on the bed and reaches for Hannibal but the man turns out not to be there. Will can still feel the warmth of the psychiatrist’s body and the smell of Lecter’s expensive cologne. He lifts his head and looks around the bedroom. Nothing.

Then, Will hears a noise coming from the bathroom so he stands up, puts on a satin robe and goes to investigate. He opens the door and sees Hannibal kneeling in front of the toilet, puking. Will kneels beside his husband and strokes his hair and shoulders.

Hannibal groans; he doesn’t want to be seen like this. He hates throwing up. It’s inelegant and gross.

There is a pause and Will takes a cup, fills it with water and gives it to Hannibal.

“Thank you” comes a hoarse response.

Hannibal takes some water in his mouth, washes his throat and spits the liquid.

“I won’t believe your own food caused this, so what’s wrong?” Will asks.

Hannibal frowns. Will is right – food is not the problem. What else then?

“I don’t know. I don’t feel so bad. I woke up and wanted to make us breakfast but then I felt sick”

Will narrows his eyes and then throws a knowing look to his husband.

“No” Hannibal says.

“It would make sense, Hannibal”

“No” Hannibal states definitively and that ends the conversation.

Will rolls his eyes and leaves. He goes downstairs to the kitchen and opens the fridge. He takes out a bowl with strawberries and puts it on the counter. He takes one fruit and eats it. He starts preparing tea and that’s when Hannibal walks in. He looks tired and he probably is. He’s still in his pyjamas.

Hannibal walks closer to Will, places hands on the man’s waist and kisses him on the cheek. Will feels the fresh smell of mint and he smiles.

They don’t talk about the incident anymore and Hannibal leaves as usual. But after work he goes to a clinic and it turns out Will was right. Hannibal’s pregnant. He groans at the news but then when he enters a store on his way home, he sees a woman with her child and that makes Lecter smile. He’s getting emotional. Great.

Hannibal stays quiet during dinner but when they sit by the fire and Will wants to pour them some wine, Lecter knows he has to reveal the news. He declines the drink and Will frowns. Then the younger man smirks and waits. Hannibal sighs in defeat.

“I never wanted this” Hannibal says.

“Well, you’re not forced to keep him, or her, but I’d rather take some more time to think about the situation this puts us in”

“The situation is that I’m pregnant and I never wanted kids”

“Me neither” Will says quietly.

“So do we agree on this?”

“Let’s have some sleep. We don’t have to make this decision now and maybe we’ll change our minds. There is a lot of factors we need to consider”

“Like the fact that if I were to keep the baby, I’d put on weight, I’d have this gross big belly and then a huge scar after the baby is taken out”

“Why do you have to make it sound so…alien?”

“Tell me why you never wanted kids”

“I’d hate the responsibility if the child turned out like me” Hannibal frowns “I mean, I never wanted to pass on my horrible traits. I wouldn’t like to raise a suicide or a killer. Imagine that”

“Actually, I’d be happy if the child turned out to be like you” Hannibal says and stands up from his chair “Beautiful, selfless and smart”

Will snorts at that and stands next to his husband. Hannibal leans closer for a kiss and they go upstairs to the bedroom. They undress, put on pyjamas and lies down on the bed. Will snuggles closer to Hannibal, placing a hand on his husband’s belly. It’s still flat, more or less. Will caresses the hair there and smiles.

“What if…?”

“Do you want that?” Hannibal asks.

“I’m not sure yet”

“Let’s keep thinking about it for a few more days. Then we’ll decide”

*******

The decision is made when Hannibal sits in his study and listens to Mozart.

It’s a sunny day and Will returns home from the walk with the dogs. He finds his husband humming happily in the kitchen while preparing strawberry milkshakes.

“Someone’s in a good mood today” Will observes with a grin.

Hannibal smiles shyly and hands Will a glass with the milkshake. They clank and sip on the drink. Hannibal laughs out loud and Will frowns. He sees his reflection in the window and rolls his eyes. There is a trail of the milkshake under his nose. Hannibal steps closer and kisses Will. The psychiatrist licks the remains of the liquid and sighs contently.

“I want this, Will. I want to have a baby with you”

Will’s eyes widen a bit but then he bares his teeth in a genuine smile. He kisses his husband and then feels two warm hands on his ass. Will laughs and Hannibal starts kissing his neck. It’s getting hot.

“Already missing the sex?” Will asks.

“We have to do a lot of that before I’m bloated and overweight” Hannibal says keeping a serious tone.

Will laughs again and kisses the man.

“You won’t be overweight. You will have a human being develop inside you”

Hannibal smiles and snakes an arm around Will’s waist to lift him. The doctor carries Will upstairs and then lays the man down gently.

Their lovemaking is slow and gentle. Hannibal takes his time preparing Will and Will takes great pleasure in being gradually more and more stretched. They kiss a lot. Hannibal noticed Will is already paying extra attention to Hannibal’s belly. It was always the man’s sweet spot but now Will seems to be even more attached to this part of his husband’s body.

Hannibal shivers and laughs everytime Will places a kiss on his belly. Will tugs at the hair there and then beneath there. Hannibal frowns when Will murmurs ‘I love you’ to his belly and he’s not sure if the words are directed to him or already to the baby growing inside him. Then he smiles. He realises he doesn’t care. He knows Will loves him and will love the child as well.

After they’re finished, they lie on the bed; Hannibal on his back and Will with his head on his husband’s chest. Will listens to the heartbeat and wonders when he’ll hear double heartbeat, Hannibal’s and their child’s.

“It’s too early for choosing the name, right?” Will asks.

“Well, we can start making a list and we’ll have plenty of time to make the decision”

“Do you want to know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“Should we wait till it’s born to find out?”

“I think I want the room orange, regardless of the baby’s sex”

“I’ll ask the doctor” Hannibal says after a moment of consideration.

“Alright, I want to know, too”

*******

Will wakes up to the beautiful sight of his husband sleeping on his back with his lips partly open. Will cannot help but smile. He traces the bulge hiding under the duvet firstly with his eyes and then with his fingertips. He doesn’t want to wake his husband but it’s become a habit that he greets their yet unborn child before doing anything else.

Will looks at the hill that Hannibal’s belly forms and holds his breath. He has panic attack sometimes regarding their future and he’s generally afraid about their child but in moments like this he believes he’s the luckiest man alive.

Hannibal gasps gently and opens his eyes turned to the ceiling. He doesn’t have to look at Will to know he’s already awake and watching him.

“This is getting creepy, Will”

“Oh, so when you watch me sleep it’s affectionate and caring and when I do it it’s suddenly creepy?” Will snorts.

Hannibal turns his head to finally look at his husband and smiles. He leans closer and kisses Will.

“Good morning”

Will feels free now to shamelessly uncover Hannibal’s belly and places a hand right under the man’s navel. He strokes it gently and then leans over it to whisper to the child.

“Good morning, pumpkin”

Hannibal snorts. The endearment sounds cheap to him but he adores when Will is like that so he doesn’t make any comment. Will rolls his eyes and pinches Hannibal’s cheek.

“Pancakes?” Will asks.

“Shall I help?”

“No. You two have some more rest”

*******

One day during the seventh month Will is called on a case three states away. Hannibal assures him he’ll be fine and Will promises to get back as soon as he’s done.

Hannibal is left alone in the big house with seven dogs, not to mention he’s pregnant. He takes two oranges and puts them in the squeezer. He sits on the couch in the living room, drinks the juice and looks at the dogs. They seem to be missing Will as much as he does.

In the evening, during dinner, Hannibal calls Will.

“I was just eating and I was missing your presence here”

“No one to talk to about the new discovery in the psychology field?” Will jokes.

“Winston is uneasy”

“I always find it amazing how he seems to care about me the most from the whole pack, while he’s the newest one”

“His bond with you is not defined by the amount of time he spent with you”

Will hums in agreement and sighs.

“I miss you, too” Will says finally.

“Did you figure out the killer there?”

“No”

A moment of silence.

“Honestly, I don’t think I can do this anymore. I keep thinking about you and the child and I’m afraid”

“You’re afraid that there is no effective barrier between the things you love and hate”

“And that it will affect my view of the things and people I hold dear”

“You know you’re doing good when you do what you hate. But if you don’t feel comfortable there, just tell Jack you’re ill and come back home”

“I want to help, I really do”

“Everyone has their limits, Will. And you know I approve of crossing boundaries but I’d be more comfortable if you had me there to help you”

Will chuckles on the other line.

“Did I say something amusing?”

“No, I just… There was a moment I hoped this would turn into a phone sex”

Hannibal frowns and then his face softens.

“I’d rather have you here”

“But would you mind if I touched myself a little?”

Hannibal shivers and breathes out Will’s name.

“All right. I’ll wait till I’m back home. I’m hanging up now. Say hello to the dogs and our baby”

*******

Will is supposed to be home back on Wednesday evening but he manages to convince Jack he won’t be useful anymore and he takes an earlier flight. He opens the door to their house around six in the morning. The sun is already up but the house is quiet. Will missed this place. Peacefulness and sophistication combined to keep astonishing him.

Will takes off his shoes and goes upstairs. He enters the bedroom and frowns. Six furry animals sleep on the carpet. There is this unmistakable bulge of Hannibal’s belly where their child grows and develops. And there is Winston, lying on the bed, with a warm and heavy arm placed over the dog.

Will grins but honestly would rather laugh out loud at the sight of Hannibal cuddling with one of Will’s dogs. It’s silly, Will is aware of that, but he takes out his phone and takes a picture of this unique phenomenon.

Suddenly, Hannibal’s nostrils flare and his eyes open wide. He looks at Will like the man is a ghost and slowly starts processing what is going on.

“You said you’d be back in the evening” Hannibal says while he removes his arm from Winston “I don’t have anything prepared yet”

The psychiatrist rubs his eyes but tries to act professional. In bed, at six in the morning, with seven dogs surrounding him, one curled against him. Oh, and with a swollen belly.

Will opens his mouth and laughs shamelessly now, stepping closer to his husband and embracing him.

“I missed you” Will whispers on Hannibal’s lips.

Then the man looks at Hannibal’s belly and grins.

“I missed you, too, pumpkin”

Will strokes the bulge and feels something; his eyes widen.

“He's kicking”

Hannibal places a hand on Will’s and feels the baby move.

“Do we have the name Walter already on our list?” Hannibal asks.

“Yes. You suggested it five times” Will rolls his eyes.

*******

“Patroclus” Hannibal proposes.

They sit on the couch, Hannibal reading the news on his tablet and Will watching the news on tv.

“Why not Achilles, then?” Will snorts.

“Walter?”

“It’s the ninth time you suggest it”

“Maybe there’s a reason for that” Hannibal sighs.

“Adam” Will says confidently.

“Too common”

“Maybe he won’t be unique like his father” Will says throwing Hannibal a look.

“He will be” Hannibal states seriously.

“Oh god. Was it really a good idea? You can’t behave like that. What if he’s just an ordinary boy that likes baseball?”

“Then you’ll practise baseball with him and we’ll go to his every match” Hannibal says like it’s the most obvious thing.

“Matthew?” Will throws another suggestion.

“We had nine months to make a list and pick a name and where are we?”

“I painted the room orange, I’d call that some kind of accomplishment”

“Thomas?”

“Christopher?”

“Sweeney sounds different”

“Maybe he won’t be different”

Suddenly, Hannibal feels acute pain. He cringes and grabs Will’s arm tightly.

“I think it’s time” the older man says and Will can hear fear and pain in his voice.

Will helps Hannibal get into the car and he drives them to the hospital. Hannibal is quickly taken from Will’s protective arms and Graham cannot stand this. He calls Alana and informs her about everything. She arrives fifteen minutes later.

“When will it be over?” she asks.

“I have no idea. I hope not too long because I can’t bear sitting here and doing nothing”

“Have you decided on a name yet?”

“No” Will says and looks at her; at that moment he knows.

Fifteen more minutes later a doctor invites Will inside and he can see Hannibal. His husband is exhausted and still under the influence of some drugs but he’s happy.

“Alan” Will says and smiles towards his better half.

Hannibal sees Alana right by the door and smiles.

“Alan” the psychiatrist confirms.

Later a nurse walks in carrying a small baby. She hands it to Hannibal and Will feels his eyes get wet.

“So, we’re here pumpkin”


End file.
